


How Can You Not See How Much I Am In Love?

by Agentrogers17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a bad ass super hero. She is working with Avengers. But she doesn't care who says what about anything. And Cap always tries to hold her back. Because he knows how stubborn she is and doesn't want her to get her. But while protecting her he is being rude and bad to her. <br/>And one day she decides that she will get Bucky for Cap. And nearly dies. Cap is angry but also he never felt so scared and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You An Idiot Or Suicidal?

"Are fucking kidding me? I saved your ass! I saved all of yours ass! And what the fuck you are saying? That I am suicidal?"

"Aren't you? Look at you (y/n)! Look at you. Got shoot. Got stabbed. Lost tons of blood."

"We all get hurt. Don't act like you always come back in one piece. Like you always listen to every damn command."

"I can take care of myself?"

"Excuse me? What does it mean? I can't take care of myself?"

"Can you?" I asked. I was angry. She nearly died. And now she was walking around like nothing happened. I was seeing red.

"You Steven Grant Rogers! You are the biggest asshole I have ever met in my life. I can't believe how rude you are."

"At least I am not a suicidal bitch!" I shouted back. And just a second after I realised what I had said. Natasha and Clint were looking at us now. With the biggest shock I had ever seen in their face.

"That's what I am now? A suicidal bitch? I am sorry for saving your life Rogers. You won't see me in your personal life again." She said and turned on her heels.

"(Y/n) I am s..."

"I don't want to hear it." She said.

I just watched her back. And the door after she was gone. 

"I didn't know you knew that kind of words." Said Clint.

"Shut up."

"And I didn't think you could break someones heart that easily." Said Natasha.

"I didn't mean that."

"What she did to you Steve? She never meant any bad to you and also she saved youf life not once."

"She nearly died."

"Don't we all do that? Isn't this our job?"

"It is. But she is playing a hero with heroes. We are saving civilians. She is saving us."

"Because she is strong. Stronger than you think Cap." Said Clint.

"She can die." 

"We all can. It is no reason to hate her." Said Natasha.

"I don't hate her."

"It looks like you hate her." Said Clint.

"I don't." I snapped. I needed to run. I needed to get tired and forget about what I said to her.

***

Stupid. Idiot. Jerk. Dumbass Steven Grant Rogers. Fucking Captain. Asshole.

I was trying to wash the blood all over me. And also trying to stop the anger tears. But I wasn't very succesfull. I could't stop my sobs.

And then I hears a knock on my door. 

"It is me (y/n). Come on lets talk." Said Natasha.

I openes door after wrapping myself in my towel.

"How are you?" She asked walking in my bathroom.

"I am just... You know... I don't know why Rogers hates me so much. I mean I never did anything to him. I never hurt him. Or I don't know... I don't think I ever disrespected him."

"He just... I don't know why he acts like this."

"I don't know either. But... It hurts you know? I am saving his life. I am doing everything he asks. And I saved his life many times. I took bullets for him. And he is... He is just shouting at me. Calls me names."

"I don't know what he is doing. I mean... Cap is always the gentleman. But..."

"When it comes to me he is the biggest jerk alive? He hated me Nat. Lets just accept it."

"He can't hate you. You did nothing wrong. He said he doesn't hate you."

"But I can see he hates me. Everybody can see it. We all know how much he hates me."

"Even if he hates you. Fuck him. He does not see how nice you are? You are our best friend. We love you. And so what if Steve does not? You don't need him."

"Yeah. I need to clean myself."

"I can help. Did Bruce took the bullets out?"

"Yes. He also gave me some meds. Minimazing the pain."

"It is good. After this you need to rest for a while."

"I will. Fury said that he needs me for a big mission next week. Until then I am free."

"Yay. Girl time."

"It has to be in my room. I don't want to get out. Because you know I don't want to see Mr. National Hero."

"Sure pretty. Your room. Movies. Pizza. Wine."

"Yeah the regulars."

***

"I heard you said some nasty words Captain." I heard Tony's voice behind me.

"Screw you Stark." I hissed under my breath.

"Language!"

"I don't want to talk or argue with you right now. I really don't want to right now."

"Do you think (y/n) wanted to hear you calling her a bitch after she saved our asses including yours?"

"I am sorry for every word I said then. If you want to know."

"You have to fix this. You fucked up. Really big time. And you have to fix that."

"How? She hates me right now?"

"At least now you know how she feels all the time?"

"I am repeating. I don't hate (y/n)."

"Yeah. Sure."

***

I woke up around 11 am next morning. After washing my face and changing in a red cotton dress and dark UGGs I heard someone knocking my door.

I opened the door waiting to see Natasha. But instead of red head I saw one tall and blonde super soldier. Great. And I was thinking what a great day I would have.

"Hey good morning." He said shyly.

"It was." I murmured.

"(Y/n). I want to say that I am really sorry for everything I had said yesterday. I am truly sorry. I don't know what came over me. Those were no words to tell to a lady."

"I don't care Steve. I don't want to see you anymore. And I know you are no fan of me either. So lets not talk to each other until it is really important."

"I never wanted to break your heart. I never wanted to hurt you."

"The harm is done. And I really don't want to see you. So please. Go."

"(Y/n)."

"No! I don't want to hear any of your shit. I don't have any idea what I did to you? I don't know why you hate me? Why you are so good to every one but me? When it comes to me you are so rude. I really don't know. But you hate me so there is nothing I can do. There is nothing I can do for you to like me."

"I don't hate you. Why everyone thinks that I hate you?"

"Oh. You don't know. Okay. You can get the fuck out you innocent little bastard." I said and slammes the door. Tears were running down my cheeks. Why the hell I cared so much what he did? So what if he hated me? Why did I give a fuck. A lot of people hated me. But why did it hurt so much? Why I wanted him to be good to me? Why I cared about him so much? Why the fuck did I fell in love with the person who hates me the most.

I sighed and made myself some coffee. Coffee always helped. Coffee was good. Coffee was a friend. Coffee never hurt me.

***

A week passed. Me trying to talk to (y/n). (Y/n) trying to run away from me. And a whole week both of us did nothing that any of us would be proud. Acting like children and making no progress.

"She is leaving tomorrow." Said Clint.

"What?"

"Nat told me that she has a big mission. And won't be back soon. It is a big. Dangerous mission. She might not come back. And it might be your last time to make her hear that you love her. While she is alive."

"Don't dramatize it Barton. She is a big girl. She is strong just like you said."

"She is depressed and we both know how is she when she is depressed. She is reckless. It might be the last time you will see her breathing. Go tell her you love her."

"You are strange you know? Week ago you are telling me I hate (y/n). And now you are telling me I love (y/n). Decide."

"Okay. I will be the crazy guy. But it won't change the truth. Go. Tell. Her."

***

"You sure you wanna go?" Asked Nat.

"Yeah. It will be good. I will be good. It will be good to be away from here."

"From here? Or from Steve?"

"Steve."

***

I couldn't sleep. Freaking Barton. Talking like it was the last time I will see (y/n) alive. Like she will die maybe tomorrow. Maybe later. I just couldn't stop my brain from imagining. SHIELD agents bringind (y/n)s small body. All covered in blood. Broken bones. A lifeless body of a girl who once was full of life. 

Damn you Hawkeye and your dramatic speech. Damn you. I mumbled and got up from bed. Went to her room. Knocked softly and opened the door. She was sleeping. Hugging her pillow. Half of the covers were on the floor. I slowly covered her sleeping form and kissed her wild and soft hair. 

"I love you (y/n). Please come back to me safe and sound. In one piece. I love you." I murmured.

I couldn't sleep that night. I sat at the balcony. And watched the stars, the city, people and how (y/n) left to a mission. I kept watching until I was tired. Hoping that everything will be okay. (Y/n) was okay. She needed to be okay. I needed her to be okay.

Please. Let her be okay.


	2. It Was Me Or You And I Choosed You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's mission goes bad. Actually she makes it bad. Because if she will be okay Steve might get hurt. And if you are in love with someone you just can't let them get hurt.

HYDRA base. Yeah my favorite place to be in right now. HYDRA Agents everywhere and all of them had just one wish: To kill (y/n). How cute? I didn't know where was my team. Or was there any team left. With my luck I didn't really think that any of them were alive or useful right now. I was trying to get out of this fucking base. But... I couldn't find the door or any other exit. Perks of being in an underground base. If I would get out of here alive... Well, I didn't really believe I would. Steve was right I was an idiot. And I hated him because he was right. Okay... I was trying to hate him. With all my power. I needed to hate him.

I heard someone shooting. And there were a lot of screams. Someone was talking German. I heard someone saying 'Winter Soldat' 'entsinnen' and some other shit I couldn't understand. 

But I understood that it was something about The Winter Soldier. Bucky as Steve told. His friend. If he was here and if I could take him to Steve he would be so sorry and miserable for all the things he had done and said. I had to save him and take him to Steve.

I got closer to voices. And tried to look inside. But I felt a strong grip on my shoulder when I was close enough to look in there. Shit. Someone found me.

"Who are you?" Asked the man holding me. I turned to face him. And no one other but Winter Soldier himself was looking at me. I felt like all the luck that was given to me for my whole life was spended right this moment.

"I am (y/n). I can help you."

"Yeah girly. I will trust you right away. Who are you working for?"

"Avengers. I can help you. I swear. Steve... Captain America he is youf friend he wants to help you."

"Did he sent you here?"

"No. My mission... It was about something else. But we they found us. And I don't think anyone from my team is alive right now. I think I am the last one."

"I don't remember."

"Anything?"

"I have some memories. But it is like photos. I can remember only a moment."

"Cap can help you. You were very close he knows everything about you. He can help you."

"I don't trust you girly. You can be a trap."

"I can be. But right now I am not. Lets go." I said. And we started to run away from crowded rooms.

"Do you know how to get the hell out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." He said. And we were outside after 10 minutes of running. But as I could see our jet from distance HYDRA Agents noticed us. And I knew both of us could not get out. But one could. Or I hoped so.

"Soldier!" I shouted. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"Take jet and tell the auto pilot to take you to the Avengers Tower. Code is 17459033. I will cover you back."

"Hell. No. They will kill you."

"They won't. They will try to get info from me first. Tell Avengers everything and they will come to find me. Go damn it."

"(Y/n)..."

"Go! I got this."

"Thank you."

"You will thank me later. Now go." I shouted. I knew in 10 minutes I would regret everything I had done. But... It was too late. Jet was away from here and I was all alone. I heard more than 4 Agents coming.

"Hello Boys..." I murmured and started to attack them.

***

"They are not responding." Said Hill.

"What?"

"(Y/n) and her team. They are not responding. I tried to comminucate them more than hundred times. But there is nothing."

"What was the mission?" Clint asked.

"They were going to take some information from a HYDRA base. And mission was going to end 2 days ago."

"Shit." I heard Tony curse under his breath. I looked at them. I knew what everyone was thinking. I knew what I was thinking. And I knew if our thoughts were true I wouldn't be able to survive. 

"Did you sent a team to search them?" I asked.

"No. Protocol says I can send a search team after 72 hours."

"I don't care. Send a team." I said. 

And as Hill was calling a team we heard a jet landing. (Y/n)s jet. We all ran to it but when the doors opened and no one got out. I felt my blood run cold. Natasha looked at me and motioned the door with her head.

I nodded. And we both went inside to check. If it was a trap. Or (y/n)s dead body was inside. But I didn't think anyting could prepare me to what I saw.

"Are you Steve?" Bucky asked me. Bucky. Why was Bucky here?

"I am." I said. 

"(Y/n) send me. She said you will help me. To remember."

"Where is she?" Asked Natasha. "Where is her team?"

"Her team is dead. She was the only ons alive from them. And she found me. She helped me to escape."

"Buck. Where is she?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"HYDRA has her." He said. I felt my how world fell to my feet.

***

"Where is der Winter Soldier?" Asked the man in front of me. I just smirked.

"Answer me you whore. Where is he?"

"Go fuck yourself." I answered. And of course had another punch right to mu stomach. I could feel the blood in my mouth.

"That is all you got?" I asked him. I knew I was pushing but... If I was going to die today I was also going to take their egos and self esteem with me.

"You don't know what we are capable to girl. You have no idea."

"Do you? Cause I didn't see anything about that capasity of yours. If you have one of course."

"Be careful little girl. We can kill you."

"A lot of people said that you know. But guess who was killed."

"We are not people girl. We are HYDRA."

"Did you mean losers of the century. Because you know all that world war and everything and all you had done is. Well nothing. It was like everybody kicked your asses and none of you could stop it." I laughed.

My answer was a kick right to my ribs. I can swear I heard somerhing breaking.

"Shit..." was the last thing I could say before everything went black.


	3. Till I Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap is gping crazy. He needs to find reader. He needs to be sure she is alive. She has to be alive.

"Steve..." said Clint.

"I have to find her."

"Steve."

"No. It has been 4 days. We have to find her. She is running out of time."

"You have to sleep."

"No. I have to find her."

"You need to sleep and talk to Barnes."

"I need to find (y/n)."

"We looked everywhere Cap. I don't think she is alive." Clint whispered. No. I cpuld hardly breath. She couldn't die. No. She is alive.

"Cap." Said Clint. Putting his hand to my shoulder. 

"I need to find her. Dead or alive. I don't want her to be somewhere there. Alone. Even if she is dead... I need her here."

"Are you sure you can see it? Are you sure it won't kill you? See her dead body. Probably beaten covered in blood?"

"I don't know."

"I will talk with Fury. For more research but..."

"No buts. Just go."

***

"So... You don't want to talk huh little whore? You will,you will. Your Avengers friends will never find you. They are not even looking for you. You weren't that important obviously."

"Talk that talk to me all night you freak."

"Interesting will you be that cocky when you will realise no one is coming for you. You are all alone. No one will save you. You will die here."

"I am always alone. And I am ready to die."

"Brave one aren't you? You won't be this brave after a week. I promise you."

***

"What have you find?" I asked. Hill just watched me.

"Answer me Maria."

"Nothing. It is like she never was on this planet."

"But she was. And even if she is no longer breathing her body has to be here."

"Cap. I don't want hurt you but... They might have you know..."

"I don't know. Tell."

"I mean..."

"Damn it Maria talk."

"They might have burnt her. Only thing left from her might be ashes."

"No."

"Steve."

"Just no. I know she is okay. She is okay."

"You don't know. You hope." She said slowly.

***

"If you will tell us where are SHIELDs secret weapons you will have food."

"No. I am good. You are probably eating shit anyway." I said smirking. But I was hungry. I was dehidrated and tired. Beaten all over. Had some broken bones.

"You will die soon. You need food."

"I will die both ways so..."

"If you will be a good whore we maybe can kill you fast and painless."

"I don't need your pity or help. Now go the fuck away."

***

"There is a signal." Said Tony. I looked at him. It has been a month without (y/n). I didn't sleep much. I didn't know how to live like this.

"Of (y/n)?"

"No a secret HYDRA base."

"Oh..."

"Are you coming?"

"Yes. They maybe know something."

"I want to come too." Said Bucky.

"Buck..."

"No. Steve. She saved me I owe her that."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

***

"Where is the girl?"

"Downstairs. They can find her."

"Let them. It will hurt them. She is not talking anyway."

***

"There is someone down there." Said Natasha.

"I am on it." Said Tony. And minutes later we heard him.

"Oh God."

"What is there Tony?"

"We need medics. Now." He said.

"What is in there damn it." I said. I had a very bad feeling.

"It is (y/n). I found her."

"I am coming there." I said. 

"Steve you better not."

"What do you mean Tony? What do you mean? What happened to her?"

"She is hurt. It is bad. She might not make it."

I ran there. With everything I got. I needed to be there. I needed to see her. When I entered the room Tony was holding her.

She was pale. She was slimmer. She looked sick. She looked like she wasn't breathing.

"(Y/n)..." I said an kneeles next to her.

Tony let me hold her. 

"(Y/n)... Come on darling. I need you alive. I need to tell you something. I need to apologise. I need you to be okay." I said. I was hardly holding my tears. 

Medics came in 10 minutes and they took her from me. 

***

All if us were at hospital. Waiting to hear anything from (y/n).

"She will make it." Said Natasha. Her voice was weak. She was trying hard to convince herself and us. 

"It was bad Nat. They hurt her. And starved. And... I couldn't recognize her at first. I never thought that I will ever see her that bad."

"She is strong..." Nat whispered.

"Nat..." said Clint.

"No. She will be okay." She said.

"Lets take a walk Nat. You need some fresh air." Said Clint and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bucky.

"No."

"You never told me what happened between you two."

"I love her." I said. "I never told her that. She thinks I can't stand her. But... I just love her very much. And before she left for her last mission I called her an idiot and bitch. So she left hating me. And thinking I hate her."

"So if she dies... She will die thinking that the man she is in love hates her?"

"She doesn't love me."

"Oh she does."

"You didn't even see us together."

"Steve. She saved me. Your best friend. She could die because of it. She didn't know me. I wasn't her mission. She saved me for you. To show you how much she cares."

"No."

"Steve..."

 


	4. Now That You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is pretty messed up. But she is awake amd at tower. She can't move easily but she is a bad ass right? She can take the pain. But also there is Steve... Well Steve acts a bit crazy...

"She needs to be at hospital." I said. I saw (y/n)s injuries. She had to stay at hospital. She needed all those meds, bandages and nurses. She needed a medical attention.

"No. She had enough alone time. She needs friends. She needs us."

"She needs medical help. She has broken ribs, her torso is full of cuts. They hurt her so bad. We can't be that good to help her." I said looking at Tony. I was not happy with him.

"She needs mental care more than physical." Said Natasha.

"Also. All of us want her at tower. Except you." Said Tony.

"I want her there too. Damn it. But I want her to be okay." I said.

"If you want her to bee okay. Stop acting like a little shit." Said Natasha. Her eyes full of anger.

***

"I am good. It doesn't hurt that much." I said watching Bruce. He gave me a small smile.

"I know it hurts pretty much. But you are too strong to admit."

"You know me Bruce. If I will show a weakness all of you will start to cry."

"How is your left thigh?" He asked me. There was a huge cut down there.

"Meds are working. I don't feel it."

"Did you eat anything today?"

"Yeah. Eggs. Bread. Banana and a coconut."

"Good. Keep eating fruits. Vitamins will help you healing."

He was going to say something but someone entered my room.

"Doc, did you finish?" Asked Steve. I was watching him. He tried to not make an eye contact with me.

"Yes. You need something?" Answered Bruce. He looked uncomfortable. 

"I need to speak with (y/n)."

"Is this a good idea?" 

"Yes."

"I will be at lab." Said Bruce and closed the door after himself.

***

I couldn't find the strenght to get closer. 

"What do you want Steve?"

"I want to thank you."

"What?"

"You saved Bucky. You saved him and nearly died."

"Well I thought the strongest heroes in world would find me faster."

"We tried. But... I am sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry for my decisions. I knew what I was doing. And I am not sorry."

"I could have stopped them from hurting you that much."

"I could die. And you guys saved me from death."

"Why aren't you angry?"

"What?"

"You have to be angry at us. Even I am angry at us. How can you not care like this?"

"I care."

"No. No you don't. You are still the most reckless idiot alive."

Damn my mouth. Damn me.

"Get out. Get the fuck out you ass hole."

"(Y/n)."

"Get out." I saw the tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." I put my arms around her tiny body and pressed her to my chest.

"Let me go. I don't want you. Go away." Her little punches didn't even stopped me from pulling her to my chest.

"I didn't mean that. You know me. I am not good with woman. And I am terrible with you. But you don't know why."

"Because you hate me." She murmured from my hug. 

"No silly. I don't hate you."

She lifted her beautiful (e/c) eyes red from tears.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Really?"

"Really." I whispered and kissed her softly. Her soft hands cupped my head and pulled me down to her own level.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"I know."

"You know?"

"Bucky told me. When we found you."

"How did he know?"

"He knows me."

"Since when do you love me?"

"Since the first sight."

"But you hate me."

"No..." I said pressing her to myself. "I just love you so much that it made me crazy. You got hurt so many times. And I never could stop it."

"You weren't angry with me. You were angry with yourself."

"Yes." 

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yes. Of course. Anything for you."

***

Steve was playing with my hair. One of my hands were at his chest. Other was between our bodies. His free arm was around my waist. I was so happy in his arms. It was a nice feeling.

"You need to sleep." He murmured.

"I sleep all day."

"Because you are hurt."

"I know. I need to heal. And it needs a lot of sleep."

"Sleep. I will be here. Always." He said kissing my hair.

I snuggled closer to his strong body. And after some moments I knew I couldn't stay awake more.

***

I watched (y/n)s beautiful form in my arms. Asleep. How I wished she always could stay here.

I heard someone open the door. And met Natasha's green eyes.

"So... Now you are cuddling?" 

"Shut up. I love her."

"At least now you two won't hurt each other."

"I never wanted her to get hurt."

"But all you did was to hurt her."

"I know. And I hate all those times. But now. As she knows everything. I won't let her get hurt."

 


	5. Hi Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Bucky. Steve is bae.

"Good morning." Steve said. Giving me a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled. And answered the kiss. His long fingers went into my hair. I melted to his touch. God he was so good. 

My arms went around his neck. His free hand was hlding my waist. Pressing my body to his strong one. 

"You didn't bring food?" I asked.

"Nope. But I prepared breakfast."

"Where?"

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"You are becoming a part of this room. You need to get out."

"I need this bed. I can't even walk too much."

"I can carry you doll."

"How can you have so much free time?"

"I am training while you sleep. And I told Fury and Stark that I will take care of you while you are healing. So I have no mission. And Stark will be leader for this time."

"I am not worth it Rogers."

"You are. I can die for you." He said kissing my neck. 

"Steve..." I moaned.

"Breakfast." He said lifting me bridal style. I put my head to his shoulder. 

***

I helped (y/n) to sit. And gave her some eggs and bacon. She smiled at me and we ate together.

"I want coffee." She said.

"Are you allowed to drink coffee."

"I don't know."

"Okay. I will go and ask Bruce if you can. You sit here." I said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks..." 

***

I was looking at the magazine in front of me. And I heard someone behind me. I thought it was Steve. So I didn't really bothered to look. But when the person stopped moving I felt his eyes on me. So I turned back who it was. 

And I met the guy with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey." I said.

"It is you."

"Yeah. Me. I am (y/n)."

"Bucky." 

"I know."

"You saved me."

"Yeah. No problem."

"You could have died."

"I could have died many times before."

"I am sorry."

"Why? Non of it was something you did."

"You could left me there."

"I never leave anyone behind."

"It will kill you one day."

"I am good." I said smiling. 

"Bruce said you can drink latte but nothing stronger."

"Got it. I want latte." I said. It was the moment Steve noticed Bucky next to me.

"Hi Buck."

"Hey." He said. It was how I found myself in a long conversation with two 90 year olds. Drinking my latte and listening to their memories was good. I was happy. 

***

"Want to go and sleep?" Asked Steve. He was looking at me with his baby blue eyes full of love.

"Too much milk in latte." I said. He smiled and kissed my hair before lifting me in his strong arms.

"You are pretty. But you are prettier when you are so sleepy."

"Shut up."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Want me to stay?" He asked.

"I always want you to stay." I answered.

***

"No. She can't train this early." I said.

"Cap we all know you worry much about your princess. But she is a part of this team. She is a hero. She can train she is strong."

"Yes. She is strong. But she needs time to heal."

"It's been 3 months."

"She was tortured for a month."

"She is good."

"No!" 

Natasha was looking at us and suddanly she said:

"Both of you are idiots. She can decide what she needs. And any of us has no right to say anything about it."

"Nat. She has to rest. I can't risk her life so easily."

'You won't. Because it is not you decision to make. It is hers."

***

"Why all of you look so tense?" I asked. Tony was looking at Steve. And Steve was looking at Tony. Both of them unhappy with each other.

"I think you should start training." Said Tony.

"And I think you still need to rest." Said Steve.

"What do you think Nat?"

"Except both of them are jerks?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You ahould decide. But both of them right. Tony is right because you need to train and Steve is right because you are not as strong as you used to be."

"Okay." I said.

"What is your decision doll? What do you want to do?"

"I want to train. But not as I used to do." I said. Steve was watching me with worried eyes.

"You can train me. If you will worry so much. We won't do it like we used to do. I mean... We will focus on working my muscles."

"Look. She can decide by herself so wisely." Said Natasha. And I gave her a smile before wrapping my arms around Steve's waist.

 


	6. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is getting better. And Steve is very useful. He is with her in every step. So this chapter is more about Steve and how cute he can be. Enjoy!

I yawned and looked at the ceiling. I could feel two strong and gentle arms around my upper body. And the nice scent of the owner. I looked at him. And the sight of his face made me happy. Happiness was the only word that could explain how Steve made me feel. But... Just some months ago I clearly remembered how we hurt each other.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured. His strong hands pressing me to his warm body. 

"Morning." I said kissing his jaw. He smiled and gave me a full kiss. 

"How are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"Nope. I am good."

"(Y/n). No lies."

"I am really good Steve. Better than I supposed to be."

"You can never be better than you supposed to be. It is your health. It has to be the best of it."

"You know what I mean Cap... I am still healing I am good." I said. 

"I just want you to be okay." He said. And got up after kissing my nose.

***

"You are pushing it." I said. I was watching (y/n) doing sit ups. And she was acting like she never got injured. I got closer and put my hand to her shoulder.

"If you will keep trying to do more than expected I won't allow you to train."

"But..."

"No buts. We will go slow. You will go slow. Because you have to go slow. And you don't have to impress anyone. I am impressed anyway." I said pulling her closer to myself.

"I need to push it. To get better."

"No. You have to take it slow. To heal."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Just like I do love you. And... Stretch your muscles. Now."

"I like it when you get bossy." She said winking at me. But listened to me anyway.

***

"Hey Nat." I said opening the door.

"Hey (y/n). Haven't seen you in a while. So I decides to come here."

"Haven't seen me? Don't we live like in the same tower?"

"We do. But your body guard, boyfriend or whatever you call him is never letting you go away from himself. It makes hard to talk to you while a brick wall is between us."

"He is scared. I scared him pretty bad. He just wants me to be safe."

"He is over doing it."

"He wants to be sure. It is not easy to deal with me Nat. He thinks he took too many risks and there is no time for risks anymore."

"What do you think?"

"I think that... Well I can't lie I like the way he looks after me. Worries about me. No one ever loved me the way he did. And I just like it. I like the feeling of being loved. And he is perfect."

"You sleeo in his room."

"Yes."

"So... Are you two fucking each other?" 

"What? No."

"Come on (y/n). You can tell me. You know we can gossip about it."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks. Which was getting darker by every minute.

"Nat..." but before I could finish my sentence Steve walked in.

"There you are! I thought something happened to you." He said. Sitting mext to me and kissing my head.

"I am good."

"Thank God you are. Would you like to have a dinner with me? You know... Outside?"

"Why not?" I said smiling at him. I just loved his cuteness.

***

I smiled at her small figure at passengers seat. Her had fell at her shoulder a while ago. Her pretty little dress was not keeping her warm enough so my jacket was hugging her like a blanket. Her beautiful (h/c) hair was all over her face but... Well I still thought that she was one of the most beautiful things I had ever saw.

After parking the car. I got out and opened her door at quiet as possible and scooped her fragile body in my arms.

"Steve?"

"Sleep darling. I will take you to our bed."

"Thanks..." she murmured.

"Always beautiful. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> XOXO


End file.
